Chores
by samx5453
Summary: Bella finally has the house to herself while she does some chores when Edward comes home really wanting to eat his dinner. One shot Lemon


It was nice to have the house to myself even if it was just for awhile and if I was doing chores in the kitchen. There are few times when this actually happens and I loved the silence. Lilly our daughter was staying the night with her friend Lexi and our son EJ was camping with his grandpa Charlie. Edward should be home soon and I was trying to get the dishes put away so I could start dinner.

I was leaning over grabbing some plates out of the bottom drawer when I heard Edward come in the house through the back door and he groaned. I couldn't help but smirk when I looked over my shoulder and saw him standing there with his erection showing through his green scrubs, before I went back to the task at hand. I heard him drop his bag to the ground before his foot steps got closer to me. I was about to stand up and turn to hug him but he stopped me by putting his hand on my back. "Just keep putting the dishes away." I shivered from the lust that was in his voice.

I did as he said and continued to put the dishes away which was torture because I could hear and feel him standing behind me. I almost jumped when I felt his hand slip down into my pants and underwear. I stopped what I was doing as he reached my clit but he also stopped, "Bella keep going." I whimpered but complied and as I got back to the task at hand he started torturing me. With every movement I made he moved faster inside of me.

I was just about to fall apart when I closed the dishwasher and just when I was about to fall off the edge he withdrew his hand causing me to whimper. When I turned around to complain he claimed my lips with his own and pulled my body against his allowing me to feel his erection against my stomach. His tongue probed my mouth causing me to moan which only egged him on. I pulled away when I absolutely needed to breathe but his lips never left my body as they continued down my neck only stopping when he got to the edge of my shirt. I threaded my finger through his hair and threw my head back.

I was so caught up in what Edward was doing to me that I didn't even notice that he had not only undone my pants and pulled both my pants and underwear down but moved us so that I was against the edge of our kitchen table. As his lips came back up to mine he slowly leaned me back so that I was lying on the table. I heard the kitchen chair scrapping against the floor before he pulled far away from me with a wicked smirk on his face. "Edward, what are you…" He silenced me by placing his finger over my mouth. "Now Bella you know that I like to have my dinner as soon as I get home from work."

I closed my eyes and moaned as his other hand went back to my soaked pussy. My eyes shot open when his fingers were joined by his tongue. "Fuck Edward." When I looked down at him he was looking back at me with a shit eating grin on his face. "Bella, this is the best meal I have had in a long time." I moaned as he sucked on my clit while curling his fingers inside of me hitting my g-spot. "Oh my God!" He hooked his arms under my knees and pulled my entire body forward as he sat down in the chair and placed my feet on the arm rests on either side of him all the while he never once stopped what he was doing to me.

I could feel my orgasm getting closer with every movement he made with his tongue and fingers. "Jesus, Edward I'm so close." I could feel his laughter deep into my core. Just as I was about to fall of the glorious edge he pulled his fingers and tongue away. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at him with a pout on my face. "Edward, you can't leave me like this, please." He walked his fingers up and down my thighs which would normally drive me crazy but it just annoyed me right now.

"Please what baby?"

I growled and threw my head back as I tried to drag his hand back up to my dripping pussy but he stopped me, "No baby I need you to tell me what you want." "Oh god, Edward please, I'll tell you anything if you please just touch me." He slowly dipped his fingers into me but it wasn't nearly enough to send me into that world of pleasure. "Oh God, Edward I need you, OH, your cock. I need you cock in my, NOW."

I heard him undo his belt and pants before his fingers left me feeling completely empty. I couldn't keep the moan a bay any longer when he rubbed his length against my slit but being careful to not penetrate. "How do you want it, Bella?" Having his dick so close to the place I needed him most but not getting it was driving me crazy, I would have said or done almost anything at this point just to get what I needed.

"Hard and fast please baby I'm so fucking close."

He leaned over me, "All you had to do was ask baby." He slammed his lips against mine as he slammed his engorged cock into me immediately giving me that released I needed. He stopped his thrusting, "Damn baby you're gonna make me shot my load before I'm ready."

Just as my orgasm subsided he began thrusting faster and harder than before. The coil in my stomach tightened just as quickly as it let go. I raked my nails down his back leaving red marks along the way. His thrusts became more erratic as well as the sounds that came from both of us. "Bella tell me you're close again because I'm already there." I snaked my hand down my body to where we were joined and ran tight circles over my clit just as we both plummeted together.

"Oh my fucking….EDWARD!"

"FUCK….. BELLA!"

Edward laid his head down on my chest as we tried to compose ourselves. I pulled my hand out from between us but before I got it too far Edward grabbed my wrist and sucked my fingers into his mouth. "Best dinner of my life."

THE END


End file.
